


“The Blue sky, and his Blue eyes”

by Pixielou_x



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixielou_x/pseuds/Pixielou_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blue skies<br/>Just another day"</p><p>In which Harry needs to find out blue eyes' name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“The Blue sky, and his Blue eyes”

It was a boring and a sluggish day. The weather was nice, really nice. But Harry knows all good things can come to an end, until something (more like someone) made him see things differently.

The first time Harry see's him is at the coffee shop a cross from the record store he works in. Sitting at a table, a coffee in one had and a book in the other, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. His blue eyes were piercing and delicate. Harry thought his eyes reminded him of the Blue sky. It was seldom that London sky's were so blue. It probably had something to do with the blue eyed boy, Harry concluded  
__

The second time Harry see's blue eyes (that's what he decides to call him, until he can figure out his name) is when he takes a detour to the record store. He walked in and gave Harry an inviting smile. Harry just froze, he gave a weak smile back. Not to sure of his actions, and his smile coming out as 'Hi, I'm a creep'. Blue eyes was really pretty, he had soft features (a nice bum too. Harry might add). His hair was even beautiful, the way it displayed across his forehead, in a graceful like manner.

“Err.. mate you okay?” Harry forget he was daydreaming. It happened a lot now, you know since Blue eyes. Harry snapped backed to reality in a flash. Suddenly Blue eyes was standing right in front of him. God, he was even more prettier closer. Harry whipped his head up from it's current state. Lost in Blue eyed boy lalalala land.

“I-I..um. Yeah sorry” Blue eyes just gave him a warming smile again, before handing him the vinyl he picked out. Harry picked it from Blue eyes petty hands, and ringing it up. “I uh..I mean that will be 3 pounds” Harry shakes his head and getting another glimpse at the record Blue eyes is purchasing. 'Rubber soul- The Beatles' which was Harry's favorite album by them besides Abbey road of course. A new form of confidence swept over him, and he actually started to speak to Blue eyes.

“That's a really good album, by the way. One of my favorites” Harry gave the boy and weak smile, and it was less creepy from the last one. He glanced up to Harry and handed him the money for the vinyl. “Yeah my favorite also. I have all there other albums in vinyl but this one, been looking forever for it and Luckily you guys had it” Harry nodded before speaking and tossing his hair to the side. “It's refreshing to know that I'm not the only one who favors that album more than there others” it's like he was a new person, talking to the pretty Blue eyed stranger was less difficult than he thought.

“Well um-” His blue eyes wondering around and finally finding what they were looking for, “Well Harry... We are the lucky ones”. Harry almost chocked at the last words. His voice saying his name, was probably one of the best things ever. Even his voice was nice. “How do you know my name?” Harry searched for Blue eyes answer, maybe his face could tell something he wasn't. All Harry found was his thin lips turning into a smile, and some faint laughter arising to the air. “You have a name tag cutie” now Harry was at loss for words, and sporting the color red, very well on his cheeks. “Oh yeah, forget I had one” He fiddled with ends of the name tag before grabbing Blue eye's vinyl and putting it in a bag for him.

“No worries love. Hopefully I will see you again” Harry handed him his bag and Blue eyes winked at him before walking out of the store, smiles and all .And that was how Harry talked to blue eyes. Not even remembering to ask him for his name, so he still remains Blue eyes.

__

The third time Harry see's Blue eyes is when he decides to go to the coffee shop. The winds were light, but the rain was heavy. Soaking threw Harry's jumper and jeans, leaving his curls dripping little water droplets at the end of them. The record store was closed today, and Harry had to catch up on his studies. Being eighteen had it's perks, you can finally drink and live on your own. It has it's downs too, adult responsibility's and if you decide to go too college than add school work and exams. Harry trudged into the cozy and very warm coffee shop. Shivering and hair leaking water. He pulled up a seat to the bar. “Hello an-” Harry looked up from his soaking curls, and spotted a very Blue eyed boy.

“I didn't know you worked here” Blue eyes let a small smile tug on his lips. Harry was taken away by him, beauty and all. “Well I do and it's nice to see you again curly” Harry just giggled, pet names were fun, especially when Blue eyes is giving you one. “Yeah. Well I would like a cup of tea” a smile now tugging on the edges of his lips. Louis let out a small bark of laughter before speaking, “I would like to serve you curly but I have to get going. My shifts over and I have classes”. Harry's smile had fallen, Mystery boy was now leaving. Pacing his way to the door before speaking a, “Hopefully we will meet again H- Curly!”. Once again Blue eyes name remained a mystery. Harry let out a outstretched sigh and got to his studies, not even bothered with any tea if Blue eyes wasn't going to be there and make it.

__

The fourth time him and Blue eye's run into each-other is at the park. Harry always liked coming to the park, even when he was younger. No matter the weather, he found himself there every Sunday afternoon. Soaking in the little sunshine London had to offer. The sky was that perfect blue he saw when he first lay-ed eyes on Blue eye's for the first time.

“Harry?” The curly haired boy herd a very familiar voice calling his name. He turned around and there stood Blue eye's, all smiley and cute. Harry walked forward, towering over him a little bit. Aw, height difference.

“Um, Hi! Fancy meeting you here” Harry gave blue eye's a small smirk, his hands tucked securely in his pockets.

“Yeah. So what brings you here on this fine after-noon curly?” Harry giggled, of course blue eye's knew his name but he still settled for curly. It made Harry all warm and fuzzy in side. Like when you stay home and watch movies all day with a cup of tea by your side; yeah that kind of feeling.

“I come here every week, just to soak up what nature has to offer. Ya know?” Harry was hoping his remark didn't sound to off putting.

“Yeah, same here. I just love being outside.” Harry smiled, maybe him and Blue eyes had something else in common.

“Yeah, Well funny thing is I never got your na-” Harry was caught of by Blue eyes picking up his phone urgently.  
“Harry I'm really sorry, but my neighbor just called me and said my cat has just escaped out the window. I don't even know how but I really got to go. I'll catch ya later” and there he was off. Blue eyes was gone again and Harry didn't even learn his name yet. Well this was absolute shit.

__

Harry had gone home a little after Blue eyes left. He couldn't bare to stay there without him. Harry was determined to get his name next time they meet.

Since the resent lack in customers at the record store, they were forced to shut it down; which put Harry out of a job. He soon picked up another job at a local bakery. The hours were long but it paid the bills.

___

On one long October day, It happened again. It was farley late for any customers so Harry told himself he would give it 10 minutes and if nobody was to show up, he could get to go home and snuggle in and watch bad ROM coms with pepper ( his new kitten).

The bell rang at the door, confirming someone was now inside. Harry got up with a faint groan and dragged his feet to the front. He picked up his phone to let his mother know it was a late night and he would probably be sleeping half of the day tomorrow so he couldn't make afternoon tea with her.

“Thank god you guys are open, I was craving a muffing and warm tea” and hold on a sec that voice sounded very familiar and Harry stepped behind the counter and met eyes with a bright blue eyed boy and for his liking the one he has been fussing over for months now.

“Harry it's nice to see you again. How are you love?” And yes this made Harry's stomach to somersaults in the cheesiest way. Blue eyes was standing in front of him and that was all that mattered at he moment.

“I'm good, just tired” Harry smiled warmly. “Oh, am I like intruding .. Were you about to close?” Harry panicked, he wanted Blue eyes to stay. “Oh no, please stay.. I like your company” He smiled, dimples and all.

“Well good” Blue eyes smiled back even brighter, and gosh he was like a real life version of peter pan. Cheek bones so sharp, a face like a pixie, and eyes like the sky.

“How about I make us two teas and get some scones?” Harry suggested and hopefully Blue eyes would say yes.

“That sounds absolutely lovely Curly” and yeah that nick name will never get old or pestering.

__

So after Harry fixed the tea and got the scones he sat down and him and blue eyes talked about literally everything. Music was a big topic of theirs to share. It was already getting really late.

“I'm sorry to break this short Harry but I'm tired and I'm pretty sure you are to” Harry nodded sadly and smiled politely. “Well hopefully I will see you soon curly” and with that blue eyes left.

Of course this made Harry sad, he quickly locked up the doors to the bakery. “Oh shit” Harry ran down the street. “Wait .. wait.” He was breathing heavy now. Blue eyes turned around and eyes Harry curiously. “Harry, what are you doing? Are you okay” Harry managed to nod as he was now bent over gasping for air.

“Name” breath, “What?”. “NO, your name” breath “Whats your name? I have literally trying to figure it out for months but every time I try to ask something comes up” Blue eyes looks at Harry, and his eyes are so lovely and caring. “I'm Louis” Blue eyes smiles well Louis smiles big.

And honestly Harry just wants to cry, because he finally knows his name, but crying right now would be odd. “Thank you, I've been wanting to know for awhile”. Louis comes up and took a hold of Harry's hand. “I can't believe you went threw all that trouble to find out my name” and Yes Louis is smiling big. “Yeah I know, I’m kind of a goof” and Louis shaked his head and giggled all cutely.

“No, no it's cute and flattering and you really remind me of a kitten” Harry laughs at that because yeah cats are cute and Louis is comparing him to a cat and life’s wonderful. There still holding hands, Harry smiles down at the joined hands and Louis steps in closer.

“You're special Harry, and something about you make me want to do stupid, crazy and fun stuff” Harry doesn't say anything he just nods and leans in, placing a chaste kiss on Louis' thin lips.

“How about I walk you home?” Harry suggests and Louis smiles real big, and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, it was so fun to write.


End file.
